Nothin' But A Good Time
by JadeDjo
Summary: It's hot. Too hot to hunt. So what do Sam and Dean decided to do? Play Uno of course!


**Title:** Nothin' But a Good Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, etc, etc...

**Summary:** It was hot. Too hot. So what do Sam and Dean decided to do? Play Uno of course!

**AN:** For anyone that's never played Uno, the basics are to be the first person to get rid of your cards and you win. You either have to match the color or number of the card. If you can play neither then you keep drawing cards from the unused pile till you find one to play. There are more rules but that should be enough to understand the story.

************************

It was hot. Too hot. Too hot to do research on the laptop without it crashing. Too hot to sit in a black car with leather seats and no air conditioning. They were in the Louisiana back country after having dispatched a Will-o'-the-Wisp that was feeding of the citizens of the current town they were in. The temperatures were 90 degrees plus with 100% humidity. Not ideal conditions for higher brain functions much less for hunting. After the job was done they'd decided to wait out the heat here, hoping it would cool down while they looked for their next job. But as the small table fan squeaked back and forth, desperately trying to provide a cooling breeze, Sam and Dean Winchester sat intently at the small table in their motel. Not researching, trying to out think the creatures that went bump in the night, but rather trying to out think each other.

Both sat in nothing more then their jeans after having shed their sweat soaked tee shirts in a last ditch effort to get cool. Hoping, with out much luck, that the fan would at least cool their torsos as sweat created a sheen to their skin. They sat facing each other, cards in hand and pulled close to their bodies so the other couldn't see. The game. Uno. And Sam was up 4 games to nothing over Dean. Which was the only reason Dean was even still playing the child's game. His brother hadn't wanted to play when Sam had found the abandoned deck in a drawer. But he was hot and bored and Sam and finally worn him down. That and the looser had to go out and get a bag of ice and six pack of beer.

The first game had been tense. Right until the end it had been anybodies game and they'd gone threw the deck twice before Sam finally prevailed. But Dean couldn't stand to loose to his baby brother and had demanded a rematch. 4 games later, Sam knew that Dean knew he'd lost the war and would have to brave the Impala's super heated leather seats. Now he was just trying to save face.

Sam was once again down to one card after Dean managed to change the colors on him several times. Forcing him to draw endlessly from the deck till he found the right number or color. But he'd managed to get back to just one and now he was just waiting for Dean to lay his next card. The elder Winchester only had about 4 left in his hand.

Dean put down a wild card and said, "I change the color to yellow."

Sam looked at the card, then to his brother and saw Dean smirk at him. Yellow had been a problem color for him just a few cards ago and Sam suspected that's what Dean hand consisted mostly of.

But Sam returned the smirk with one of his own and laid down his last card. "I change the color to win," he said triumphantly.

Dean looked down at the wild card on top of his own. Sam's words taking a moment to process and when they did Dean threw his cards down with a loud, "Son of a bitch!"

Sam had been saving that wild card for just the right moment and couldn't help but laugh at his brother's dismay.

"Dude!" Dean blurted. "How the hell?"

"I'm just that good, man," Sam said smugly.

"Come on. One more," Dean demanded.

"Dude you lost 5 in a row. Just go get the ice so we can cool off." The beer was purely incidental at this point.

"No way. One more game. I can not loose 5 zip to you."

"Whatever," Sam said as he absently shuffled the deck.

"Come one," Dean insisted and patted the table in front of him. "Deal it up"

"Dean it's sweltering in here," Sam said with a touch of whine to his voice. Sometimes it worked and Dean would relent.

"And it's gonna stay that way till I win a game," Dean said. At least he didn't tell him to suck it up. Sam was sure Dean was as uncomfortable as he was. He just hated to loose. "So come on Sammy. Besides I'm feeling lucky about this one. Deal it up." Dean had said the same thing about the last two hands.

"Alright," Sam conceded but gave his brother a stern look. "Just one more, then you'll go get the ice?"

"Yeah sure."

"Dean."

"Yes, I promise."

Sam signed. Dean could stand to loose one more. "Ok, last one."

"That's my boy!" Dean exclaimed and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Sam shuffled and dealt out their cards. He never knew that a game of Uno could be so tense. But as the new game see-sawed back and forth, the heat only seemed to intensify, almost becoming a third player in the room. By the time Sam was down to 3 cards and Dean, one, sweat was sliding down into Sam's eyes and plastering his hair to his neck and forehead.

Dean had just laid down a yellow 3 on top of Sam's yellow 6. He looked down at his cards. He still had a green 9, green 3, and a yellow 2. He needed to get rid of his greens and thinking Dean still had a yellow in his hand, grabbed the green 3 and laid it down. Dean didn't even hesitate as he laid down a blue 3.

Noise erupted from both sides of the table as Dean jumped up out of his seat and shouted, "Did you see that?! HA! Read it and weep Sammy!"

Sam laughed at his brother's antics despite shouting, "No way!" He let his brother gloat over his victory for a minute before bringing him back down to earth.

"Yeah, yeah. You won one to my five. Now can you please go get the ice before we bake in here?"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, you sure know how to kill a mans fun," Dean said as he grabbed his shirt and keys. Just before he was about to walk out the door he called out, "Hey Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"We are never coming to Louisiana in the middle of summer again."

"Thank god."

************************

**AN 2:** This story was inspired by true events as my husband and I tried to find ways of staying cool in our apartment that didn't involve over heating computers. Unfortunately, I was Dean. Please don't for get your R&R's. We writers live off of them!


End file.
